Gotta Be You' A Harry Styles Story
by HollyStyles
Summary: Holly is an average girl who lives in Holmes Chapel. Her best friend Is Harry Styles who she lives next door too and they are literally inseparable. Will things change when Harry auditions for the X factor and gets put in a band? Find out
1. Chapter 1 Auditon Day

**Chapter 1 :) A Harry Styles Story x**

**X FACTOR- Harry's audition day.**

**My name is Holly. I am 16 and a half and I live in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. My Hobbies are Art, Dancing and Tennis. My favourite colour is Purple and My best friend is called Harry. Harry Styles...**

**I woke up early to the sound of my alarm clock..6:30, shit I wasn't meant to be up until, oh well. I quickly put some make up and got dressed in my Jack wills hoody, jeggings and Dr Martens. I pulled a brush through my hair and went downstairs.**

**My mum and dad were asleep so I quietly ate a bowl of cornflakes, grabbed my jacket and left the house. I walked down the path, turned left and went up next door's path, Harry's House. I checked my watch. 7:54. whatever I'm only 6 minutes early, Harry will be awake I'm sure. I knocked on the door and it opened, there was Harry, looking so cool yet casual in a white t-shirt, grey cardigan, jeans and the green scarf that I gave him as one of his Christmas presents last year.**

"**Nervous?" I asked him.**

"**What do you think, how would you feel if you were about to audition for x factor 2010!" He said Smiling.**

"**OK OK yeah I know but still!" I said laughing. "You ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, I think" **

**He took my hand and we got into the cab, followed by Harry's family.**

**So what do you think so far please **

**review, its my first ever story :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Get ready

**Chapter 2**

**We arrived at the Manchester auditions in just under an hour. As soon as we got out of the car we saw a massive queue of people.**

"**I don't think I can do this, I mean look at all the people here, I don't stand a chance!" He said frowning.**

"**Look don't worry you'll be fine trust me" He smiled at me gratefully.**

**We queued up with Harry clutching my hand for what seemed like days and then finally we got through the door.**

"**Oh at Last!" I said laughing and Harry joined in.**

**It was nearly time for Harry to go in.**

"**OK I can't do this, can we just go home?" he asked, his smile turning to a small frown.**

"**Look Harry, you have performed in front of a lot of people before, this is your big chance, and you're going to do it" I replied.**

**Harry wavered " OK but if something bad happens, I am blaming you!" He said, finally smiling again.**

**Dermot O Leary came over and talked to Harry who was quite enjoying this because he was on tv! Then I realised, I was too. Oh God, I didn't spend that long getting ready this morning and now millions were going to see me. O well, I don't care, this is Harry's Moment, not mine, so hopefully no one was paying attention to me...**

****

**sorry short chapter, chapter 3 will be up **

**soon. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Harry was waiting in the wings about to go on with his Mum Anne, dad Mark, Step dad Robin, cousin Ella and his sister Gemma, who I got along with very well. When the stage manager told Harry to go on, we all hugged him and wished him good luck. We watched on the screens backstage as Harry auditioned in front of some directors. They liked his voice and asked him to come back to audition for the judges!**

**It was a relief that everything went well and that Harry had a massive smile on his face the whole journey home.**

**A few months Later**

**Audition Day with the judges**

**There we were backstage again in Manchester, after all the hugging Harry went on stage. He introduced him self and started singing.**

"**Isn't she lovely"**

"**Isn't she wonderful"**

"**Isn't she precious"**

"**Less than one minute old"**

"**I never thought, through love we'd be"**

"**Making one as lovely as she"**

"**But isn't she lovely made from Love"**

**The crowd erupted in cheers. Louis Walsh started by saying that he thought harry was too young and he just wasn't ready. We all booed backstage and Harry let out an adorable little "Boo!" Nicole Sherzinger who was there instead of Cheryl and Danni, said that she liked him and that he had a beautiful voice, which I totally agree with and Simon said that he was great. In the end he got one no from Louis and 2 yes' from Simon and Nicole. That meant that Harry was through to boot camp!**

****

**Thanks xx please review, will have next chapter up within the next hour :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Harry didn't get through to the live shows of judges houses. I just stopped and stared at the screen crying along with Gemma and Anne. Just as all of the rejected acts started to leave, the judges requested to see 5 of the boys and 4 of the girls. When Harry's name was called out, we all tensed up big time!**

**We watched as they all walked on in 2 groups, boys and girls. When we heard that they were being put through to judges houses as a group, we all cheered and screamed. Harry got home later that day crying with happiness (awww!) and we all celebrated with champagne, pizza and chocolate fudge pudding (YUM!)**

**The final**

**By this time, me and the boys had all become close and they were just like best friends to me as well as Harry. I had also got very close to Hannah, who was Louis' Girlfriend and the best part was, me and Harry were finally now a couple which I was hoping to happen for years but was too shy to tell him..**

**Anyway, the boys had just sung torn and One direction and Rebecca were standing on stage waiting to here who was through. I could just see it in the boy's faces, it was as if they were thinking " please say one direction , please please PLEASE!". But then it was called**

"**Rebecca!"**

**The boys faces dropped, I could see the agony and sorrow in their eyes when they were playing the best moments. Me and Hannah were backstage crying together. We went to the wing to see the boys as they came off. All of them were now crying too. I had never ever seen Harry so sad in all of my life. He sat on the floor and cried and cried into my shoulder.**

**After about half an hour, Matt was crowned the winner and Harry and the boys were very happy, even though they had all been crying 10 minutes ago!**

**We all went back to the X Factor House and everyone packed their bags and got ready for departure tomorrow.**

**XxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**thanks, please review x**


End file.
